Wings Trilogy
by Spikedhairpoetry
Summary: This is one of my favorite pieces i have written. I put them all in one upload here to make it easy. There are three parts. Part 1 The Explanation, Part 2 The Fall and Part Three the Redemption
1. The Explanation

I feel so strange. But it's good. A good strange possible? I think so. I'm not sure how but I feel I have my wings back. Although I never lost them. I forced them back inside me for a while. Why did I do that? Maybe it was because I fell hard. Really hard. And I didn't want to risk it again. But as you can see that's the wrong mindset. For hiding my wings is hiding myself and that hurts me. Never hide yourself. And if you fall get back up to only go higher the next time. For if you have already gone a certain height why not go again. Why not go past it. Yes you will fall now and again. But to get anywhere a little sacrifice must be made. The last time fell I hit face first and left an immeasurable crater. With blood on my face and tears in my eyes I foolishly pushed my wings back into my body. Hiding myself and this gift I have. Everyone has wings, in various forms. Although we can't see them I believe this. You can destroy your wings I know I have. It takes forever to get them back. I know mine are like me. I can't describe them, but they do reflect me. I know they are a part of me. And I must use them for good. All the times I have fallen I have become too many to count. But I always get up. I am somehow going to soar higher than thought imaginable. So what if I fall, I have friends to get me up. And my will. My friends, family and loved ones please fly with me.

Written August 2, 2012


	2. The Fall

I fell. Fell so hard and so low from such a high. A high I did not know was possible. I can't remember. I was flying, soaring, and then I let the darkness inside of me take over. My wings retreated. As I flailed in the air I said nothing and asked no one to catch me. It was my fault so I get what I deserved. I looked as I passed by people and I saw the looks in their eyes. I forced them away. My speed increased and I began to lose consciousness. The light flickered in my eyes. I heard society bellow and felt the cold icy grasp drab me faster. Faster my heart raced and my eyesight blackened, like a missile a cone formed around my body and I turned my face downward. I saw the place I tried to leave but I let it drag me back. Next thing I knew I hit. I hit so hard the earth shook. It shook for minutes. I blacked out at this point. Later I regain consciousness. I began to climb to the out the crater. My face covered in blood. My arms and legs with lacerations all over them. To me mere flesh wounds. But I made it out. I looked in the whole and saw a light. I reached for it and it blinded me. Making me back away from it. My gift, my soul, my wings, my inner light, I had forced them away. My heart grew weak as I limped back home. I took one look in the mirror and lost control breaking it into pieces. Glass flew and cut me. I hated the sight of me. I then laid in bed and slept.

Written August 2, 2012


	3. The Redemption

I awoke from my slumber and all my lacerations healed. But what to do now. I looked at the shards of glass that used to be a mirror. The frame still stood. I began to reassemble it. Blood ran from my fingers but I could care less. This needed to be done. Just I had to make sure I could fix myself. Days of no sleep, hours of keeping my anger under control, and weeks upon weeks of glass cutting me, I did not care. I wronged the mirror and must make it right. I had spent over a month now fixing it, and finally had done it. I had never wronged the mirror. I looked into it and fell to my knees "I 'm sorry. I'm so sorry for causing you pain. For being so dark and negative." I was talking to myself. I was so wrong to do what I had done. After crying for hours and sobbing. I finally walked to the crater. Every cold soul looked at me. I did not let them win. I saw my light, "I'm sorry," I screamed. "I love you and I love myself! The light shot out and blinded everyone except me. I jumped straight in face first. And as I fell my wings joined me once more. Brighter, softer, and more angelic than ever. People gathered around the hole, leaning over. Wondering where the boy is. I shot straight out of there light surrounding me. It was now time to soar higher than ever before.

Written August 2, 2012


End file.
